


Day 162

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [162]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 162

Lady Elegant was sorry to say that she was not at all surprised by what Sir Hugh had told her. The templar had come to her as soon as he had been allowed to leave the Gallows, and relayed the events of the last few days. It seemed that things were quickally getting out of control in the Circle. It was time to put a stop to Meredith and return peace to the city.

Elegant and Hugh set out to meet the one person who could rein in the mad templar, Grand Cleric Elthina. Lady Elegant’s standing in Kirkwall was such that she was able to get an audience with the Grand Cleric without much preamble.

“What can I do for you, my child,” said Elthina. “Do you seek my blessing in these troubled times.”

“Grand Cleric,” Elegant said curtly. “I feel it is well past time for you to take a more active role in the leadership of the Chantry in this city.”

“How direct,” Elthina said. “And I suppose you have a direction in mind for where I should be going?”

Lady Elegant stepped aside for Hugh to step forwards and give his accounting of the events from the past few days. The templar kept glancing around nervously, there were other templars posted in the Chantry that were doing a poor job of pretending that they were not eavesdropping on the conversation. Hugh was taking a big risk by speaking up.

“I understand your frustration,” Elthina said. “But you must try to understand the incredible strain Meredith is under. The threat of organized apostates is a reality, not just in Kirkwall but throughout Thedas. Meredith was very nearly killed by an assassin that managed to sneak his way into her office. A Seeker of Truth was ambushed by a well equipped maleficar on a visit to the city.”

“The people she is punishing are not even connected to any of that,” Elegant snapped. “Meredith is using her fear and the fear of others to punish innocent people.”

“The mages-” Athena began, but Elegant cut her off.

“The people! This is not an abstract debate we are having. People, children, are suffering at the hands of Meredith and her templars and you have been silent for years.”

“What would you have me do?” Elthina demanded.

“Appoint a new Knight Commander,” Elegant replied. The Grand Cleric let out a soft snort of laughter at that. Elegant was not quite so amused.

“I think you underestimate the loyalty she has earned from the templars of this city.” Elthina glanced pointedly at Hugh. “Most of them anyway. I could denounce her but she will remain in power as long as she has the support of the templars.”

“Grand Cleric, this is the position you took with the Qunari,” Elegant insisted. “You allowed forces of division to grow out of control until the city erupted into violence.”

“I can hardly be blamed for a hostile power attacking the city,” Elthina protested. “Everyone must do what they believe to be right. It is my place to guide, not to command.”

Lady Elegant stormed out of the Chantry. She really didn’t know what she had expected, the Grand Cleric was not known for definitive action. She had read an entirely unremarkable life, now that Elegant thought of it. Perhaps it was time to search for a more secular solution.


End file.
